


needy

by moonkki



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, powerbottom!dongmin, subtop!bin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkki/pseuds/moonkki
Summary: “Bin? Is everything alright?”The said male made a small noise of distress, causing Dongmin on the other end of the line to grow more inquisitive in concern. Bin whined, “Minnie.. Minnie, I need you.”
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	needy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a little sleepy when i wrote this so it's probably bland and all over the place. anywho, i hope you'd like it still. just quickly wrote this for myself tbh because i need me some whiny needy babie bin.

“Bin? Is everything alright?”

The said male made a small noise of distress, causing Dongmin on the other end of the line to grow more inquisitive in concern. Bin whined, “Minnie.. Minnie, I need you. Minnie, please.”

Dongmin didn't need any more explanation. “I’m coming over, okay? Can Binnie wait for me?”

Bin could hear rustling over Dongmin's line, indicating that the older must be moving around. He nodded though Dongmin couldn't see him and let out a hum. “Binnie will wait..”

“Alright. I love you.”

“I love you too, Minnie.”

The call ended and Bin looked at the screen, taking in Dongmin’s photo he had set as his home screen for a moment before locking his phone and setting it down on his study table. He stood up from his seat, the chair scraping against the wooden floor. Plopping himself down onto the bed, he waited patiently for Dongmin, his cheek squished against his pillow as he stared off into a space. 

College hadn't been merciful to Bin. He was in his last year, and he knew the hardship that came with being a graduating college student. He had seen it all firsthand through Dongmin; the weariness, pressure and seemingly perpetual endless nights to complete the prerequisites and absorb all the needed knowledge for exams. He had two weeks before finals and Bin hadn't been taking the pressure very well. He spent a good five minutes breaking down over his textbooks before finally deciding to call Dongmin. 

Bin missed Dongmin. He needed Dongmin’s touch, and he was so needy for it he was certain he could cry if he were deprived any longer. A whine fell from his lips as he grew increasingly impatient with each passing second. 

Cutting into the silence, he heard the front door open. There was a brief moment of feet padding along the floor before the door to his bedroom opened and Bin almost sprang out of his bed to jump on Dongmin. However, before he could make any move Dongmin was on top of him, straddling his lap and leaning in for a kiss. It was soft, very much gentle — but Bin was far too needy, immediately prodding his tongue inside Dongmin’s mouth to taste him. 

“Minnie, Minnie,” Bin breathed into Dongmin’s mouth, their hot breaths mingling. “Minnie, I need you so much. Minnie, please.”

Bin sounded _so_ needy and Dongmin didn't bother to suppress a coo, pulling back from the kiss to pull on his clothes. Dongmin fell to the space beside Bin to properly remove his clothes as Bin stripped himself naked as well. 

If it were another time, they would have taken it slow — they would've felt each other’s bodies with their hands and relished the heat radiating off their skin for a good amount of time before anything else. But Dongmin knew Bin missed him so much. The small continuous whines that leave Bin’s velvety lips, the evident tremors of Bin’s muscles as he reached over to touch Dongmin and the hot, needy kisses given here and there spoke enough. 

Not wasting time, Dongmin extended an arm to rummage through the top drawer in Bin’s nightstand. He drew a tube of strawberry flavored lube out as he threw his knees back at either sides of Bin’s thighs. Dongmin squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his palm, warming the sticky substance up onto his skin. He dipped his head down to mouth across Bin’s chest as he wrapped his slick hand around Bin’s erection, lathering the lube around the length. 

Dongmin hadn't prepared himself, and he wouldn't bother to do so. He wanted to give what Bin needed straightaway. He refused to make his darling wait any longer; not when Bin was trembling in desperate want, his pupils blown out as he gripped on Dongmin’s arms. 

“Minnie… Minnie. I want to feel you, please—” Bin interrupted himself with a loud cry as Dongmin sank on his cock. He gasped, tightening his hold on Dongmin as his hips instinctively jerked. “Minnie, you feel so good. I feel so good, Minnie.”

Dongmin grunted in response, the sting upon being stretched unprepared difficult to miss. Once seated fully, he gave himself a moment to adjust, his hot walls clenching around Bin’s length. He slung an arm around Bin’s neck, tugging him closer as he started to move. 

“My baby,” he groaned over Bin’s lips, dragging a hand over Bin’s sturdy chest. “How does that feel, Binnie?”

“Good. Really good, Minnie. You feel so amazing, I—” Bin bit his lip, head lolling to the side as Dongmin continued to clench around him. “Binnie is so happy.”

Bin captured Dongmin’s lips, starting a wet and sloppy kiss. Bin’s eagerness was very much obvious as he licked into Dongmin’s mouth messily, ensuring all nooks and crevices were lavished with his eager tongue. Spit was thick on their chins and Dongmin couldn't really bring himself to care. 

Dongmin circled his hips, feeling the tip of Bin’s cock brushing against his prostate; the stimulation sent a wave of pleasure and Dongmin almost squealed, his motions stuttering as he twitched on Bin’s lap. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Dongmin keened, lifting himself and dropping back down on Bin’s length. “You feel so fucking good, Binnie. Minnie is so lucky to have you, fuck—!” Dongmin cried out loudly when his spot was nudged once again as he continued his movements. He hugged Bin close, nosing on Bin’s cheek as he bounced on his lap in delirium. 

Everything was too much for Bin. It was too hot, too tight, too overwhelming — he felt more sensitive than usual and he thought for a split second that it must be his needy desperation doing the extra work. His mind was muddled with nothing but pleasure and Dongmin, Dongmin, _Dongmin._ He was nearing his edge and he could almost see stars. 

“Close,” he whined into Dongmin’s ear and Dongmin slammed himself down onto his lap in response. 

“Fuck me." Dongmin arched his back, his chest pushing onto Bin’s. “Baby, fuck me.”

Bin didn't need to be told twice. He flipped Dongmin over, his cock still wedged inside as his knees dug into the mattress. Settled between Dongmin’s thighs, he frantically plunged himself in and out, eager to reach his climax. 

Dongmin’s moans were loud and shrilling, each snap of Bin’s hips hitting his prostate dead on. He struggled to breathe, hands all over the place as he tried to grab on anything near before his grip landed on Bin's muscled arms in a pathetic attempt to ground himself. Bin didn't hold back; his movements animalistic and relentless, and Dongmin felt pride swell in him. 

That was what he wanted — Bin should know he didn't need to restrain himself. He could use and fuck Dongmin however he wanted, and Dongmin would be delighted to take it all.

“Good boy, my good boy,” Dongmin babbled out, almost incoherent between all his ragged gasps and wanton moans. 

He was fucked out of his mind, barely finding himself having any proper thoughts. He felt like his brain was emptied out and he was left to feel Bin and _Bin_ only. One more thrust and Dongmin spilled himself onto his chest, some streaks of his load shooting onto Bin’s toned stomach. 

“Binnie,” Dongmin sobbed, his breath knocked out of him as he trembled uncontrollably, oversensitivity washing over his senses as Bin continued to fuck him. 

It didn't take long before Bin followed, his thrusts faltering as he filled Dongmin’s ass with his release. Dongmin relished the warmth that loaded him up, immediately clamping his passage tight as if to keep all of Bin in him forever. Bin collapsed on top of him, and he let out an unintelligible grunt at the sudden weight on his chest. 

“Minnie.. Thank you,” Bin mumbled, nuzzling against Dongmin’s sweaty neck. 

Dongmin was still a little breathless and dazed from the high, and he tilted his head to bury his nose into Bin's mop of hair. "I love you." 

“I love you more.”


End file.
